A sonic wave, which cannot be detected by the human ear and has a frequency range that is more than 20 KHz is referred to as “ultrasonic wave”, and the ultrasonic wave is transferred to a far position if the frequency is low, but if the frequency is high, the resolution is improved but the wave is not transferred to the far position.
The ultrasonic wave is widely applied to a medical ultrasonic wave diagnosis system, a flow rate and flow amount measurement system, an ultrasonic wave distance measurement system, a non-contact ultrasonic wave detection device, an ultrasonic wave washing machine, a melting machine, an ultrasonic wave humidifying machine, an ultrasonic wave fat thickness measurement device, an ultrasonic wave pregnancy diagnosis equipment, an ultrasonic wave harmful insect eradication device, an ultrasonic wave nozzle/spray, an ultrasonic wave positioning system, an ultrasonic wave device, an ultrasonic wave, an ultrasonic wave rear detection system and the like.
Korean Registered Patent No. 233352 discloses “a device and method for treating benign prostatic hyperplasia (BPH), prostate cancer and other diseases, which can minimize damage of other tissues in addition to subject tissue and a treating cost by applying condensed ultrasonic wave energy from a probe that is closely positioned around the wound”. Korean Patent Laid Open Publication No. 1991-0007487 discloses “a device and method for characterizing amplitude of two or more ultrasonic pulses that are generated from a main ultrasonic wave pulse reflecting from two or more impedance discontinuities that remain while an attenuation coefficient of the reflecting pulse of a radio wave medium that is transferred from a sonic converter to the radio wave medium and has substantially the same reflection coefficient in the medium is not substantially changed”.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,229,411 discloses “an ultrasonic wave system for usefully providing imaging, treating and temperature monitoring, which includes a sound transducer (the sound transducer includes a single transducer that is operatably connected to an imaging system, treating system and temperature control system) that is arranged so that the ultrasonic wave system can perform functions of imaging, treating and temperature monitoring”. These patent documents and other known documents mention a cancer treating method using an ultrasonic wave converter, an ultrasonic wave image diagnosis machine, and a high strength concentration ultrasonic wave, but do not mention selection and separation of a normal cell and specific cell using ultrasonic waves.